Death and Darkness
by SonicRainboomsXD
Summary: When your other half is destroyed, how can you survive? Is comfort enough?
1. The Sight (Ch 1)

The sight hit Nagisa like a sharp knife. She couldn't believe what she had just seen, so much that she just froze, but she couldn't stay still, she had to help her friend.

"HONOKA!", Nagisa ran over to her friend lying motionlessly on the floor and knelt down beside her. "Honoka! Can you hear me? Talk to me!", she said shaking her quickly, "Honoka? Say something, please!". Tears started to form in her eyes, this was all her fault, if only she hadn't have been so tough. Nagisa looked up towards the large horse standing above them. "I-I'm so sorry, I just..", the rider then turned around on his horse and they both disappeared.

"I'm sorry...", Nagisa whispered.


	2. The Truth (Ch 2)

"Honoka. We can't keep doing this. I mean literally, what if it goes on forever?", Nagisa said sitting down on her bed. Honoka looked at her, "Oh come on Nagisa, we've got too, just think about the Garden of Light! And as long as we're friends I'm sure we'll get this right!". Nagisa stood up, "Yeah but it's not like we'll be friends forever or anything! That only ever happens in the movies, Honoka!", Honoka gasped, "Well then, I guess that means the same will apply with Fuji-p.". Nagisa clenched her fists, "SHUT UP ABOUT FUJI-P!". Honoka was angry now too, "Well obviously YOU don't believe in our friendship otherwise you wouldn't be ACTING LIKE THIS!", Honoka cried, bursting out of the door. "HONOKA WAIT!", Nagisa stopped for a minute before chasing her.

Nagisa chased her into the hills, trying to get her to stop, but by the time she did, it was too late... "HONOKA! STOP!", Nagisa called. Suddenly a horse appeared, running up towards her friend. "LOOK OUT!", Honoka turned towards Nagisa for a second before getting brutally smacked to the ground by the horses' front hooves...

"HONOKA!", Nagisa ran over to her friend lying motionlessly on the floor and knelt down beside her. "Honoka! Can you hear me? Talk to me!", she said shaking her quickly, "Honoka? Say something, please!". Tears started to form in her eyes, this was all her fault, if only she hadn't have been so tough. Nagisa looked up towards the large horse standing above them. "I-I'm so sorry, I just..", the rider then turned around on his horse and they both disappeared.

"I'm sorry...", Nagisa whispered, nuzzling her head onto Honoka, "... I'M SO SORRY!". Nagisa grabbed onto her friend tightly and sobbed into her hair. All of a sudden, it began to rain, but Nagisajust stayed there, on the middle of the hill.


	3. The Talk (Ch 3)

Nagisa opened up the door to Honoka's house. She had been given a spare key for being her best friend and it was pretty useful. As she stepped into the garden, Nagisa tried to think about how she would say what had happened to Honoka's Grandmother and how she would react. She was still wiping tears from her eyes while she was just her friend and in no way related to her.

Nagisa held the cold lifeless Honoka in her arms, rather protectively. Honoka's Grandmother walked over to her and smiled, "So she must have fallen asleep then?", she giggled. Nagisa lowered her head, "I wish...", she whispered, tears fell onto her friend, "I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN!", She sobbed, "I TRIED TO STOP IT I REALLY DID!... I...I...". The old women walked over to her, a worried look on her face, "Oh, Honoka...".

- On the sofa, the two talked to each other. "I would never harm her, I swear.", Nagisa whispered, "I know. You and Honoka were best friends and I also know that best friends would never hurt each other.", she sniffed. "Yeah... but, this all happened because of me... If we hadn't've had that argument, then she wouldn't be-". The women put her hand on Nagisa's shoulder, "Now this isn't your fault, it's all because of that rider. Now, maybe it's best if you get home, your parents must be worried sick about you."


	4. The Tears (Ch 4)

Ryouta ran up to his sister who had just walked through the door. "Heya sis! Something happen?", he smirked. "Just..." She breathed in, "Leave me alone...", Nagisa shoved herself past her brother and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Finally, she was free to let her feelings show. Nagisa leapt onto her bed and wrapped her arms around her legs, sobbing into them. This was horrible, not only had she lost her best friend, but it had also been all her fault and she had to live with that forever. Suddenly, her mom peaked her head into the room. "Nagisa, honey, what's wrong?", Nagisa didn't reply, she was too busy re-living every moment and soaking her shorts. She walked into the room and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, sitting down, she re-asked the same question. This time, Nagisa put her head up and spoke. "H-Honoka... She... she... Died... AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!". Her mother gasped, she was expecting Boy Trouble or that some store had stopped selling her favourite chocolate, but not this. "We had an argument... And I started that fight! It's all because of me that this happened!" Her mother hugged her, "I'm so sorry to hear that but don't blame yourself, okay Nagisa?", her daughter sniffed, "I-I'll try.."

After a while, she left the bedroom and Nagisa just kept crying, she hadn't even thought of a time where she'd ever shed this many tears. "Heya Nagisa! I got some dinner here for ya!", her father called, his head popped around the door. "Thanks, Dad.", she sniffed, "But I'm not really hungry...". The man nearly dropped the plate to the ground, when was Nagisa never one to eat food!? She walked out to the balcony and stayed there until her dad had gone, leaving the dinner on her desk. Even if her mom HAD told her not to blame herself, she just... Couldn't. It was all her fault and she could not ignore that, the scene just kept flashing in her head:

"LOOK OUT!" *whinny* "HONOKA!" -honoka-honoka-honoka

Nagisa put her hands up to her head and grabbed her hair before screaming at the top of her lungs into the fresh city air. Most would say it felt good and would release any negativity, but afterwards, she just felt worse. The whole town must have heard her, she thought as cold tears fell down her cheeks, but she just couldn't help it. Ever since they had turned into Pretty Cure, the two of them had been inseparable and now, this whole drama had torn Nagisa apart. Any piece of confidence left inside of her had been blown away by the sadness from her heart. She actually felt like screaming again but she didn't, she just slid down the balcony bars and hid her face in her knees. Her shoulders shaking and her heart pounding in pain. "Why. Why did this happen why?", she whispered to herself, "I feel so stupid, worthless... I'm nothing without Honoka.."

At the dinner table, her whole family heard the scream and were all really worried about Nagisa. Ryouta was going to check on her before his mother paused him. "It's best we leave her, let her get it all out. She's not at her greatest right now..."

That night, Nagisa cried herself to sleep. She just felt so sick that she'd found it hard to just doze off. Mepple heard a moaning coming from his friend so he transformed into his full form and tiptoed over to her. He had noticed how sad she was earlier on but hadn't payed much attention, now he knew it was serious. Mepple stepped closer to her until she lightly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. She was sleeping but a smile slowly crept across her face.

Though Mepple was enjoying the embrace he was nearly falling asleep, in his FULL form, so he turned back to his Card Comune and fell fast asleep, muttering "Nagisa, please be okay.", before going into full nap mode.


	5. The Tantrum (Ch 5)

Nagisa woke up that morning, her eyes red and puffy from all of the tears that previous night. She quickly spotted Mepple beside her in his Card Comune, "MEPPLE! What are you doing here on my bed?!", she shouted, Mepple transformed back into his full form, "I was worried about you, so I transformed and came over to you, but I was falling asleep so, I had to turn back-mepo!", Nagisa fell silent for a second, "You, were worried about me? But why, I'm usually horrid to you.". Mepple smiled, "Because we're friends! And friends always forgive each other-mepo!", Nagisa immediately grabbed Mepple and hugged him, "Thanks.".

Rie spotted her daughter, walk into the kitchen and grab a piece of toast. "Nagisa, I know how hard yesterday was on you, do you want to stay home?", she turned her head to her mother, "Don't worry mom, I'm okay.. Kinda... Besides, there's a Lacrosse match today so I can't just leave my team!". Minutes later, she ran through the door, "Bye mom!", trying to keep a straight face. "I sure hope she'll be alright.", Rie sighed.

In class, the attendance started and everyone quickly noticed that Honoka was missing. "Strange, it's not like Yukishiro-san to be late.", Rina stated, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Never, Never, Never!", Shiho replied. The whole class muttered among themselves, wondering what was going on and if she was okay. Nagisa didn't speak a word, but after a short while she began to lose it. She stood up from her chair and the words just flew out of her mouth. "SHE'S DEAD OKAY!? SHE GOT HIT BY A HORSE AND SHE NEVER SURVIVED IT!" And without any warning, she ran straight out the door and onto one of the school balconies to finally breathe.

"Nagisa!", Mepple called from his carrier, but he was caught off guard with a sound coming from above him. "Nagisa, you're not crying again are you-mepo? Why?", but no reply came. "Misumi Nagisa!", Nagisa flinched and wiped all of the tears from her eyes, "Y-yes Sakura-senpai?". She tensed up for a scoulding but it never came, instead she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I know how difficult it must have been to say that in front of everyone and I feel for you, losing a student.. Well, a friend in your case, is tricky. I'd say, go home and rest Nagisa, you look tired from what you must of experienced.". "Thanks but, I need to stay here today, I can't let my team down.", she tried to perk up a bit, "Alright then, if you think you're really okay.", her teacher replied, downheartedly.


	6. The Tryouts (Ch 6)

The Lacrosse team ran around the pitch, tossing the ball one player to the next. Usually, Nagisa would be willing to take any shot and, she would always get it straight in, but today was different. "Hey Nagisa!", Shiho tossed the ball to Nagisa who just missed, again and again. "Huh? Sorry guys..."

"You were lucky these were just the practises! What would've happened if this was the actual game!?", Nagisa washed her face and sat down on the nearby bench, "You've missed about six times today, that's not like you. You're not sick are you?", Rina asked, Nagisa shook her head, "No.. I'm fine, really.", she forced a fake smile onto her face, one her friends could barely believe. The captain ran over to them, "Misumi-san! What's wrong with you!? You were lucky that you weren't on the field in an actual tournament!-", but she was cut off, Nagisa stood up, "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!? I'M TRYING REALLY HARD AND IT SEEMS THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT MY EFFORTS HERE!" And she ran off, "Nagisa! Nice going Coach!", Rina scolded her just before she and Shiho followed their friend.

Nagisa leaned against a wall, getting her breathe back, "Finally... What am I gonna do? I can't keep missing like this!", Shiho and Rina finally kept up with her, "Nagisa! Are you okay?", Nagisa turned to them, "Yeah... Sorry about that I just... What am I gonna do if I just keep missing!?", Rina put her hand on her shoulder, "Look Nagisa, we understand why you're losing concentration, it's because of what happened yesterday, isn't it?". Nagisa instantly looked down to her toes, "Nagisa, we'll always be here for you, no matter what and don't worry, it'll be okay.", Shiho smiled. Nagisa looked greatfully at her friends, "Thanks you two, that really helped.", Shiho grinned again, with her fingers in the peace sign, "Now are you gals prepared for the next game!?", the two pumped their fists into the air and shouted, "YEAH!", Shiho's smile got wider, "Well then let's practise!", "YEAH!" But Nagisa still wasn't so sure, she was rather worried, actually.


	7. The Tender Crush (Ch 7)

It had finally came. It was the biggest game of the season. The thing that everybody had trained for day and night. Finally, Verone had to up their game.

Just before the match, the two teams practiced on the field together. First up was Verone. At first, everything went really well, but then, personal matters kicked in. One of the girls decided to pass the Lacrosse ball to Nagisa who suddenly missed and it drastically smacked her on the head, making her fall back. Fuji-p, who was watching the match from the podiums, was shocked to see what happened and ran down to the pitch to help her out. He stood next to her and put his hand out towards her. Nagisa quickly sat up and put her hand in his. For a moment, it felt everyone else in the entire world had disintegrated, vanished and it was only the two of them, together. She stood up and blushed just before thanking him.

"Hey, Misumi-san. Can we talk for a minute?", he asked. Nagisa face turned a deep red as she nodded and the two walked off behind one of the school walls. "Hey, I know what happened with Honoka the other day and I wondered if you wanted to talk about it?". Nagisa froze up, before running off, "I can't right now bye!", "MISUMI-SAN!", He called after her.

Nagisa walked up to the Lacrosse team, holding her stick. "Look girls, I won't be playing in this game, I just can't.", Shiho and the whole team gaped. "Please tell me you're joking! This team is nothing without YOU!". She looked down, "Sorry, but I've made my decision.", and with that, she sprinted past Fuji-p, who had followed her to the pitch. Shiho and Rina stepped up to him, "Fujimura-kun, you've GOTTA help us!". "What's going on? I thought Misumi-san was playing in the match!", the girls looked at him before speaking again, "That's just it! Nagisa told us that she won't be playing in this game and she NEVER backs down!" "Yeah, you've gotta help us!", Fuji-p turned around, "I'll do what I can." And he was gone.


	8. The Tale of Torment (Ch 8)

Nagisa sat at the edge of town on the grass. The tide slowly pushed itself up the land, leaving the dirt darker and rather damp. She kneeled with her head in her legs, her hair blowing gently in the wind. Fuji-p walked up to her, "Misumi-san?". Her eye's widened _He Followed Me!? What do I say!?_. He sat next to her on the grass and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I know what you're going through, you're not the only one affected by this.", she turned her head to him, "I know... I just...", tears fell from her eyes. Without realising, she leaned her head on Fuji-p's chest, her hands clutched and her eyes clenched together. Fuji-p was surprised at first but he then slowly put his hand around her other shoulder to calm her down. She turned away from him, "You you know what? I... I wish **I **was the one to have been kicked by that horse!". Fuji-p gaped and turned her head to face his, "**Look Nagisa! I've already lost Honoka! And I'm not willing to lose another friend!"**. She leaned against him again, still not knowing, if she did, she would have been **totally** embarrassed. "I know it's hard but you've gotta stay strong. The team needs you Misumi-san Besides, Honoka wouldn't want this...", he also shed a small tear. "I know and... I'm sorry about... all this... Fuji-p-senpai?", To her surprise, Fuji-p had fallen asleep on the grass and the sky turned a dark purple above her. Mepple suddenly leapt out of her school bag, into her hand, "Nagisa! I can sense an evil force around here-mepo!", Mipple leapt out too, "Me too-Mipo!". Nagisa wiped her eyes, "Really? Okay then!". She looked at Fuji-p, "Stay here.." And with that, she ran off into the city.

The city was completely empty, not a living creature in site. All of a sudden, Regine, one of the Seeds of Darkness, appeared in front of them. "Hello little schoolgirl! What are doing here, all alone?", she cackled. "No.. No, No, No, NO!". "So where **IS **your little friend huh? Oh really, she's gone? Guess I'll get to see your TRUE power, by **YOURSELF**!". Nagisa put her hands on her head, "**SHUT UP!", **She stared down at the girl, "What's gotten you so twisted, oh that's right! You can't transform without your other half, now can YOU!? Haha!", fear came over Nagisa's face, "I forgot all about that! Mepple, what am I gonna do?", Mepple and Mipple nodded at each other, "HOLD ON-MEPO!", "I'm Holding!". The two, Porun too, closed their eyes and thought deeply, sending a message to the Queen. Not long after, Nagisa was surrounded by a warm golden light and she was lifted into the air.

"**EMISSARY OF LIGHT! CURE BLACK!"**

**"RETURN TO THE ABYSS WHERE YOU BELONG!"**

She stared down at her palms, "It's so weird without Honoka..". "Wha! How is that possible!?", "IT'S THE POWER OF THE QUEEN! NOW NAGISA CAN BEAT YOU!". She shook her head, "YEAH I CAN!... I... think...". _You Little Rat! You'll PAY for messing with the Dusk Zone! _

**"ZAKENNA!"**

One of the nearby buildings mutated into a dark blue, windowed Zakenna, with true deep power. "WHA! WHAT IS **THAT **THING!?", She shook the fear off and leapt into the sky, punching away. The Zakenna smacked Nagisa and she fell through the tarmac. Slowly getting up, she yelled, 'I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" and went forward attacking even more. "Hmm... maybe we should do this in a different area, more nature to destroy then! **COME ON ZAKENNA!**" and they started walking away, "HEY! COME BACK!", Nagisa chased after them.

**"STOP!", **the three were in an area in the outskirts on town, the more, naturess area, with many trees and bushes. "Now... **ATTACK!". **Nagisa gasped and dodged the first few attacks before being smacked into a large tree deep in the woods. She tried to get up but found it rather painful, usually, Honoka had caught her in a situation like this. Now she knew how it really felt, being the other half. "**IT'S NOT THAT EASY WITHOUT YOUR FRIEND NOW IS IT?", **Regine laughed at the pain her enemy was in, "**NOW! ATTACK!**". "You NEED to run! NOW-MEPO!", Mepple told her. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?". Nagisa stood up, arms out, she closed her eyes and flinched, she couldn't win this alone. "NAGISA!", Mepple called again, before hearing her scream while being thrown through the air. She landed smack bottom against the concrete on the other side of the woods. "NAGISA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? TALK TO ME!", She opened her eyes narrowly, "I... can't... do this.. Mepple... I just can't... I'm not strong enough on my own...", Mipple and Porun had tears in their eyes, she was trying so hard just to keep their world safe. "Nagisa..."

The giant Zakenna, came racing towards them, victory all over Regine's face. "Oh no...", Mepple transformed back to normal and waved at the Zakenna. "HEY! YOU! IF YOU WANNA FIGHT, FIGHT ME-MEPO!", Mipple gasped, "MEPPLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING-MIPO!?", he turned his head towards her and back again, "I'M PROTECTING NAGISA AND YOU GUYS! IF I DON'T SOMETHING TERRIBLE COULD HAPPEN!". Nagisa tried getting up, but she was very weak, that was until she saw Mepple go flying. "MEPPLE!", she leapt over to where he was about to fall and wrapped her arms around him. She opened her eyes, "MEPPLE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED TO YOU!?", He stared up at her, 'Well I couldn't just leave you-mepo!", Everyone had tears in their eyes at this moment. "Thanks, but, we better get moving before the Zakenna finds us again.", Mepple transformed back and Nagisa ran back to the city.

Nagisa stopped for breath, she was still in some pain, "I think we're safe!", she said before noticing the Zakenna again, "Damn! It followed us! Now what do I do!?", "Ready to die little schoolgirl!?-". Suddenly, a bright light shone beside them and Honoka appeared. Nagisa gasped, so did Mipple. "Nagisa! Are you okay!?", she asked. "H-Honoka?", tears fell from her eyes, "But... I... You.. **ARENAI**!", she cried. She was about to run off before Honoka grabbed her wrist, "I know, this seems strange but, we have a bigger problem!", Nagisa sniffed, "Oh... right.". The two held hands.

"**BLACK THUNDER!"**

**"WHITE THUNDER!"**

**"PRETTY CURE MARBLE SCREW!"**

Nagisa held onto Honoka's hand tightly. So much that it caused her to flinch.

And it was gone. "Finally!", Porun cheered. Nagisa turned towards Honoka, but to her surprise, she was disappearing. "I know this has been short but... I've gotta go... Look after Mipple for me!" and with that, no Honoka was left. "HONOKA!", Nagisa ran to where she was, shaking.


	9. The New Feeling (Ch 9)

"Um... Sorry to bother you, but don't you need to get back to Lover Boy-Mepo?", Mepple teased. Nagisa gasped, "FUJI-P-SENPAI!", before running off back to him.

Above, Regine sat in the sky, watching down. "Oh, Nagisa, Nagisa. You don't realise the mess you're getting into. Luckily, I know how to end this misery for you...!"

And she was gone.

Fuji-p smiled as Nagisa explained everything to him. It took her a while to come up with a good excuse but she managed to, especially of how he fell asleep, that was just because he passed out in the heat. Luckily, he believed her. The two stood up on the grass but Nagisa was too quick and she managed to trip over her own feet, falling into Fuji-p's arms. "Misumi-san, are you okay?", Nagisa froze instantly and leapt up to her feet, grinning embarrassedly. She smacked her arm to the back of her head, "Y-yeah! I'm great uh, BYE!" and with that, she ran off, backwards.

Fuji-p stared at Nagisa's silhouette in the distance with a confused look on his face. Sometimes Nagisa could be really strange, but it least it seemed she was feeling better than earlier on. He smiled and walked back home before it started to rain.

Nagisa grinned as she raced through the door, not noticing her brother eating a pancake in the hallway. She burst into her room, accidently slamming it. Mepple, Mipple and Porun were carefully placed on the desk, this way, Nagisa wouldn't crush them while freaking out. A large grin appeared on the girls face as she rolled across her bed squealing with delight.

The three creatures opened their commune lids and stared at her, confused. "Is Nagisa ALWAYS like this-Mipo?", Mipple asked. Mepple took a glance at Porun who was just about to leap up and down with glee, before replying. "Yep, that is, unless she's sad."

Mepple stared at Nagisa carefully. He remembered when Nagisa had came home crying about three days before because her best friend and partner, had been hit by a horse and his rider. Because of that, everything had gone horribly wrong! Last time they had battled, earlier in the day, Nagisa hadn't had the strength to even get up, never mind defeat a Zakenna. In fact, she was so weak, that Mepple had to even go into his full form just to protect her.

Mepple clenched his eyes, he didn't like seeing his friends hurt, especially not Nagisa. She was the one who had taken him in, kind of. Fed him, helped him and even at times, hug him in a time of need, just as she did the other night. She could've easily refused doing what she had, but she never seemed to. And that was the reason why he cared for her so much...

He suddenly awoke from his flashback, "Uh.. Mepple?", "DAH!", Mepple was so shocked that his lid closed. Nagisa smirked, "So, I'm assuming you DON'T want any dinner huh?", Mepple opened right up and stars shone in his eyes. "DON'T WANT FOOD? ARE YOU KIDDING? I'M STARVING! I'M CRAVING OMELETTE!", Nagisa swiped the card through his commune and stared at him, "You're a little piglet you know?", He looked straight at her from his little bubble, "HEY! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO STUFFS MY FACE WITH CHOCOLATE AND TAKOYAKI! AT LEAST WHAT I'M EATING IS HEALTHY!". Nagisa frowned, "I HEAR THIS EVERYDAY! I MEAN-", Porun bounced up and down, "NAGISA'S RIGHT MEPPLE! SHE'S RIGHT!". The two kept arguing and Mipple just sat there. After a few seconds she closed her lid to try and prevent the sound from getting to her.

"-WELL AT LEAST YOU'RE NOW OVER THAT THING WITH HONOKA!". And it was out. Porun stopped bouncing, Mipple's lid opened a crack and Nagisa stopped shouting too.

Silence filled the room for a moment as the thought came back to everyone. Nagisa walked out to the balcony and leaned her arm against the side.

"You're right..", she whispered, "I shouldn't be thinking about Fuji-p-senpai at a time like this.. Besides, I care about Honoka way more but now... she's not here and HE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT UNDERSTANDS!", she shouted, lowly, so that the whole town wouldn't hear. "Nagisa...", Mepple spoke to himself. Mipple changed and walked over towards her, "Nagisa? I understand-mipo. Honoka was my best friend too-mipo.". She smiled down at the little fairy and picked her up, "yeah, I know... Sorry about that...", "No need to apologise-mipo!".

"Nagisa..."


	10. The Predicament (Ch 10)

The voice of evil echoed everywhere.

"You can run. But you can't hide!", the feminine voice boomed.

The number ten flashed over and over along with the sound of an alarm.

Nagisa fell out of bed, trying to stop the beeping noise from on top of her. She slowly got up and rubbed her head before smacking the clock down. She must've forgotten to turn it off last night since it was now a Saturday morning.

Nagisa rubbed her eyes and woke up Mepple. Since SHE was awake, **HE** would be awake too, besides, she needed to talk to him. "Morning Nagisa, whats-", but before he could continue, Ryou burst through the door. Luckily, Mepple hid as a plush on the bed. "MORNING SIS!", He cried, "WAKE U-OH...", he noticed Nagisa, already awake, staring aggressively at him. "HOW MANY TIMES! KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!", She gave him her signature, Cobra Twist. "OKAY OKAY! I'M SORRY!", he cried before running off back to his room. "Arenai! He's such a pain...".

Nagisa completely forgot what she was going to say, so she fed Mepple and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Just as she walked back to her room, she heard a knocking on the door and opened it to see who it was. It happened to be Shiho and Rina, two of her friends. "Oh hi guys, what brings you here **this **early in the morning?", she asked. Rina smiled, "Oh, we hope we're not bothering you, but we wanted to talk about the Lacrosse Match yesterd-", Shiho interrupted her by putting her hand over her mouth, "ANDDDDDDD, TAKE YOU TO TODAY'S FAIRE!", Rina smacked her hand against her head. "Really? I'd hadn't heard.", Nagisa said, "Well, you have been moping about quite a lot lately to take much notice...", Rina muttered, under her breath. "What was that?", Nagisa asked, "NOTHING!", Rina grinned. Nagisa smiled, "Okay! I'll go get ready, you guys can wait in my room.", she winked.

The girls headed out to the faire. On their way there, Shiho would just NOT shut up. No matter what. "You are gonna **LOVE** this faire! It's looks so GREAT! Doesn't it Rina!? Huh, Huh, HUH?", Rina looked at her angrily, "YES! I KNOW! How could I not?", Nagisa giggled, she was used to Shiho's silly ways and the way she kept saying things at least three times or more. "WE'RE HERE!", she pointed to the entrance. Finally.

After hours of laughter, the three friends were leaving. Rina shuffled close to Shiho and whispered, "The making Nagisa cheerful again plan was a success!", they high-fived. Suddenly, a women called upon them, making them come over to her stall. "Young girl.", she pointed at Nagisa, "I know your future.. Nagisa looked awkwardly at her, this seemed rather strange.

The women, was wearing a long, light purple dress with a hood covering her hair. In fact, she looked somewhat like the Guardian, Wisdom. Jewelry was all over her outfit and she had gems on every part of her face.

"It'll be the Tenth. The Tenth Battle. You shall lose everything"

The speech echoed through her head. Could this mean...? "Oh I uh... JUST remembered! I told Mom I'd be back early! Uh.. SEE YA! THANKS FOR INVITING ME!", she ran off. She just HAD to tell Mepple about this.


	11. The Thought (Ch 11)

_"It'll be the Tenth. The Tenth Battle. You shall lose everything"_

The tenth battle? What did that mean exactly? Did it mean what Nagisa **thought** it meant?! If so, she was in deep trouble. She thought back to the conversation she and Mepple had had about the subject earlier on.

_"A Predicament, eh?", Mepple looked at her. Nagsia nodded, "Yeah... But it sounded like it meant business... Mepple?", Mepple stared up at her, "Yes-Mepo?". She closed her eyes for a minute, "What if the dream I had... and the predicament... are connected? I mean, what if it all comes true? Will I really be able to do anything about it?'. Mepple thought for a moment, "Well, you did say that nothing __**really **__exactly happened in your dream, did it?" "hmm... Not really, all I remember was a women saying it would all be over and the number 10 flashing in my head... But still, it seems too suspicious, especially the ten part...". "Nagisa?", she opened her eyes slightly, 'hmm?", _"**NAGISA!**"

"GAH!", Nagisa leapt into the air and nearly choked on her takoyaki. "Welcome back", Akane smirked. "AKANE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? I NEARLY CHOKED TO DEATH!", Akane stared at her, "Well you **were** spacing out, which I **guess** isn't a surprise..", Nagisa locked her eyes onto her, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY** THAT**!?", She squealed. "Oh nothing..", she teased, "Just that your Takoyoki is getting cold...", she walked deeper into her vehicle, still smirking. Nagisa growled, "ugh... That Akane... arenai...", "I HEARD THAT!", she called back. Her customer gulped, "UHH, I THINK I'LL GO CONTINUE MINE AT THE PARK, SEE YA! HEHEH!". Akane turned around, "Oh, Wait Nagisa!", Nagisa looked at her, "How's your Lacrosse doing?". "Uhhh..."

"And you see, That's what happened.", she looked at the counter. "Oh, well, if you want any training sessions to try and get your strength up, I'll be happy to help.", she told her, Nagisa smiled back at her, "Yeah, I'd like that. It might just help... BUT REMEMBER TO CUT ME SOME SLACK OKAY!?", Akane giggled, "Not a chance!". Nagisa scowled, "I knew it.", Akane laughed, "I'm kidding... Maybe...".

"You okay with starting now?", Akane asked, "I've got some spare time on my hands so you know.", Nagisa grinned, "Of course, I just need to get my stick and I'll be all set!"


	12. The Walk (Ch 12)

Nagisa caught the ball in her Crosse and swung it right into the Net on the other side of the pitch. Akane cheered at her. 'Wow, Nagisa, you're on fire! If you play like **this** then you'll **definitely **win the next game! Whoo!". Nagisa ran over to her, 'You think?", she grinned as Akane nodded at her, "Of course! You've got talent! Or perhaps it's just because I'm taking it easy on you?", she smirked. That was it, she had had it! Nagisa chased Akane with her Crosse in her hand, "EASY? **EASY!? **SINCE WHEN HAVE **YOU** TAKEN IT EASY ON **ME!?**", Akane chuckled to herself but quickly stopped when she realised that Nagisa was right in front of her with a mad expression on her face. "Gah! OKAY **OKAY** I WAS ONLY JOKING! YOU HAVE AN AMAZING TALENT!", She panted, trying to get her breath back, 'You better be speaking the truth, Akane!", Nagisa smirked.

The girl walked home as the sun set over her amber coloured hair. Hopefully, these training sessions with Akane-san would help her with her Lacrosse matches... Hopefully...

Nagisa smiled to herself, she just needed to stay positive.

The next day was basically the same. Nagisa and Akane practiced with each other all evening and Nagisa never missed a single shot! Things were definitely

getting much better, or at least that's how it seemed. Still though, her life didn't feel so complete as it used to be. She sighed to herself, damn did she miss Honoka. Her friend, no her **BEST** friend was **always** there to help her out, may it be as Pretty Cure or even with homework that she was late handing in, there was never a time when Honoka didn't support her. Nagisa held back the tears in her watery eyes and walked on, but she couldn't stop the violent winds from making them slide down her flushed cheeks.

"Darn it, I can't cry, not now.", she spoke to herself, trying to smile and wiping the warm liquid from her face. Life was still good, right? Right?

**Monday **

**Verone Junior High**

Everyone at Verone Junior High were getting ready to go back home for the day, Nagisa slipped on her shoes and was about to walk out of the door before-

"Misumi-san!", Fuji-p waved at her from outside. Her heart skipped a beat, Fuji-p, why was he here? There was no way that- No, it **couldn't **be! Could it?

All of the girls poked their heads around the shelves and gasped. Fuji-p, the most admired guy in the entire school was here? AND he was speaking to Nagisa, their most admired girl. Everyone grinned and listened in on what was happening.

"F..Fuji-p-senpai. H-Hi!", she replied to him. He smiled, "I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together, I kinda need to talk to you about something.", Nagisa tensed up, it was almost like she had forgotten how to speak, "Y-Yeah, O-Of Course.", she said, trying not to sound **too** obvious about her feelings.

The others held in their gasps, making sure he didn't realise **how **much they were eavesdropping. THEIR Nagisa, was walking home with HIM, **HIM!**

Nagisa cheerfully walked beside him, smiling her heart out. _Okay, Nagisa, breathe, just, breathe! It's not like he's going to ask you out or anything, wait, is he? Maybe he is! Oh damn whatta I say? Whatta I say!? ARENAI! _

The two walked together as the sun set over Tokyo, all they could really hear was the wind blowing slowly past them. Fuji-p soon stopped walking. "Hey, um, Misumi-san?", Nagisa turned around and walked up to him, "May I ask you something?". Nagisa's heart thumped in her chest, "S-Sure...", she replied slowly. The two continued to walk on. "Well, this might sound stupid but... Do you ever feel like no matter how hard you try you're just never gonna get something right? You know, like you're not worthy?", Nagisa looked up at him, "Yeah, I do, why?", she asked. 'Well, you see, lately, I've just been feeling like I'm not doing well enough on the team.", Nagisa stopped behind him. "Hmm?", he looked at her, "Fuji-p-senpai! **You're **not the one who's failing, **that's **me! I've been so bad at Lacrosse lately that I've even had to take extra lessons with Akane in the evenings!", she pulled a fishy face, "And she's definitely **not** been taking it easy on me.", she mumbled under her breath. Fuji-p chuckled, "Well at least it seems easier than what I've been doing", Nagisa raised an eyebrow, "Nah, mine's MUCH harder than YOURS!". The two looked at each other, "You sure?", Fuji-p replied, "Sounds like a breeze.", he smirked. All of a sudden, the two burst out laughing. Fuji-p wiped the tears from his eyes, "Well then, you must be pushing yourself to the highest limit!", he chuckled. Nagisa smiled up at him. He looked so nice when he was smiling, he was actually starting to cheer her up. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Fuji-p smiling down at her, "Trust me, you're doing better than me.", he said. The girls cheeks flushed a deep red, 'Y-You think so?", her eyes widened. "Hey, but still, let's make a promise to try our hardest at what we do, okay?", the two wrapped their little fingers around each others and smiled.

Nagisa felt so happy, she felt like she could just hold onto his arm and never let go, but if she did that, things would get awkward between the two of them. Basically because Fuji-p still didn't know she had feelings for him.

As they walked, the sun set even slower. **Nothing **could ruin this moment, or could it?...


	13. The Deep (Ch13)

"Why hello.. Love Birds...", a familiar, feminine voice spoke and Nagisa looked up. "YOU!", Regine smirked, "Hey, I have a name. And Nagisa you never told me you had a boyfriend...". Nagisa turned red and Fuji-p noticed the expression on her face. "I-It's n-nothing like that! What are you doing here anyways!?", Nagisa yelled at her. Regine smiled, "I think you know **exactly** what I'm here for!", she clicked her fingers and Fuji-p fell to the ground. "Fuji-p-senpai!", Regine growled, "Leave him be. You wouldn't want lover boy to find out you're Pretty Cure, would you?". Nagisa looked down at him. "Well then, now it's time to fight! But this time, **against me!**", Regine leapt towards her. "Uh! Mepple! Mipple! Now would be a pretty good time to help me transform!", she heard Mepple snore, "Oh great..".

Mipple spoke to her boyfriend, "Oh Mepple! There's some fried egg and toast for you-Mipo!", she sang. Mepple**immediately** got up and his eyes twinkled. "Did you just say Egg!?", Mipple nodded, "But first, we have to help Nagisa transform!". Mepple sulked but quickly agreed. The three fairies, including Porun, closed their eyes and sent a message to the queen. Nagisa was suddenly surrounded by a bright golden light and was lifted into the air.

"**Hikari no Shisha! Cure Black! Return to the Darkness from which you came!**"

Cure Black raised her fist into the air, "ALRIGHT!", she grinned. Regine grimaced at the sight of the Henshin. "I still don't fully understand how that's possible... Aww well, I guess now it's play time! For you!", the women lunged forward and started to punch Black, who dodged all the attacks. "You're so pathetic. All you can do is dodge while **I**can swing my attacks on **you** full force!". Nagisa raised her head and replied with some attitude, "Aww yeah? Well at least **I** don't miss my targets!". Regine gasped and the three fairies cheered for her. "That's it you little punk. You've got some nerve talking to me like that. You want tough? I'll **give** you tough!". The enemy stood up tall and screamed into the air, her body glowing red. Black took a few steps back, "What's going on?", she said with a crack in her voice. Mipple replied, "It seems she's getting stronger-Mipo!". Black flinched, "Arenai!". Regine's curls bounced back again and she grinned down at her palms, "Ready to fight now?". Black didn't back down, "**Bring it on!**". At this point, Mepple had a HUGE smile on his face, "That's my Nagisa!", he cheered. "Oh my, that confidence is going to make it **so** difficult for me to beat you!", Regine lied, "Guess I'll just have to do... THIS!". Suddenly, the women appeared behind Black and kicked her in the back, full force. Black grimaced and yelped but stayed on her feet and turned around, hitting Regine. "I've got ya!", Black said, about to finish her opponent off-, "Not so fast..", Black took a glimpse below her to see the women was gone! She turned her head and Regine started to hit her repeatedly. "It seems **I** got **you**", she spoke, punching Black in the stomach. Black squealed as she was flung into a tall building. Regine cackled and stepped forward, "Time to finish you off, tough kitty!". "Black! You've still got the chance to run-Mepo!-", Black replied quietly, "Mepple... What's gotten into you? Have you forgotten what we're fighting for? Running away? Is that your only option now? Just because I lost Honoka, doesn't mean I can't fight, I'll just have to try harder than ever before... R-Right? She wouldn't want me to give up...", she slowly started to get up, "But, Nagi-", the teenager butted in, "**No!** I'm tired of being afraid and weak! I need to protect this world and everyone in it as well as you **and** The Garden of Light! I can't just get up and go home, this isn't a game and it never will be, **especially** not for the Dusk Zone!... **I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM ANYONE!**", Black screamed at the top of her lungs and she started to glow. Regine growled, "SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS MORON AND STAY WHERE YOU ARE! THIS WORLD AND EVERYTHING SHALL BELONG TO THE **DUSK ZONE**!". Cure Black growled back, "Oh yeah? **SAYS WHO!?**". She glowed even more. Mepple grinned, "Now **that's** what **I'm** talkin' about-Mepo!". Nagisa was now standing up straight staring madly at her opponent, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", she started to yell as she ran up towards her, punching her endlessly. "Dadadadadadadadadaaaaaa-DA!", she flung Regine into the air. _Ugh... I.. Need to... Retreat..._, "I'LL BE BACK YOU PEASANT!", she yelled before disappearing. "Oh I'll totally be looking forward to **that**", Black rolled her eyes and grimaced before collapsing to her knees and holding her stomach. "BLACK!", the three fairies yelled in unison and transformed into their ordinary look. The second she fell she turned back to her ordinary self. They surrounded the girl and hung onto her. "Nagisa! Are you okay-Mepo!? Talk to me-Mepo!", Nagisa smiled lightly. "Y-Yeah. I'm just tired I guess...", her cheeks flushed up a bit. "You should go home-Mepo!", Mipple nodded, "You don't look so good-Mipo!". Nagisa smiled, "Seriously.. I'm fine!" "Misumi-san?". The fairies squealed and retreated back to Nagisa's bag. "Are you okay, you don't look so good.", Nagisa looked up and saw Fuji-p; He had obviously just woken up. He lent her a hand up. "Y-Yeah, Arigato.".

The two teenagers stood at Nagisa's door. "So hey, I'm sorry for passing out again.", Fuji-p said, "I seem to be doing that a lot lately.", he chuckled. Nagisa waved her hands about, "N-No that's okay, the heat is pretty bad so there's no need to apologise!", she smiled. Nagisa opened the door with one of her hands and suddenly Ryouta appeared, "Hey Nagi-Woah! You have a boyfriend now!?", Nagisa's face turned an even deeper shade of red and she let out a yelp. "Ryouta! I-I'm sorry about this, I'll uh.. See you later?", Fuji-p smiled, "No problem. I'll see you!". Nagisa slammed the door behind her, covering Ryouta's mouth with her hands. She suddenly let go. "RYOUTA! WHAT WAS **THAT** ABOUT!?", she whispered in a loud-ish voice. Ryouta shrugged, "What!? I was just surprised! Besides, he **is** your boyfriend right?", Nagisa's voiced cracked, "N-No!".

Fuji-p could hear this all from outside the door and he chuckled to himself, "Oh, Misumi-san...".

...  
Well guys, I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter! It was great writing this deep, spunky Cure Black into this fic for once, y'know? I also loved reading it back xD! I kinda wanna do that more often but I'm gonna leave it for special moments.. Sorry! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More comin' soon!

Pretty Cure (c) Toei Animation, TV Asashi, Pony Canyon and many other awesome people!


End file.
